1. Field
The subject of the invention is a sealing agent for making waterproof barriers in the form of water suspension made of polymineral clays.
2. Background Information
Patent No. PL 174766 of applicants discloses a sealing agent for making waterproof barriers in the form of water solution made of polymineral clays.
The agent is a clay and cement water solution comprising 6-15% of cement, 19-34% of clay, or better heavy clay with a plasticity factor JL=15-20, in a granulometric composition of which the particles <5 μm make up at least 60%, and particles >50 μm make up not more than 5%. The mineral composition of the clay shall include kaolinite, hydromica and quartz, while in its chemical composition the content of Al2O3 should be about 20-28% and the content of SiO2 should be 50-60%. Its transfer capacity should equal 15-30 milligramme equivalent units on 100 g of dry clay and core composition of transferable cations is represented by Ca2+>Na*>K+>Mg2−. The agent is to be dissolved to 100% with water and/or natural brine. Moreover, the patented sealing agent includes coherent and/or gritty clay, with a plasticity factor of JL=6-18, in the granulometric composition of which the particles <5 μm make up 40-80%, and particles >50 μm make up about 5-9%. The mineral composition of the clay includes kaolinite, hydromica, mixed layer formations, quartz and carbonates while in its chemical composition the content of Al2O3 is about 18-24% and the SiO2 content about 55-65%. Its transfer capacity equals 25-40 milligramme equivalent units on 100 g of dry clay and core composition of transferable cations is represented by Ca2+>Na+>K+>Mg2+.
The available sealing agent is particularly suitable for making waterproof barriers in rock fissures and loose soil by means of the injection method for rock, and deep soil mixing for loose soil.
However, due to its Theological, structural and mechanical properties, the available sealing agent does not guarantee in all geological conditions the leakproofness of the waterproof barriers, made by filling with the sealing agent solution formerly made openings, fissures, ditches, excavations, and other similar, deep and narrow hollows.
It transpired, however, that the addition of fly-ash (flue dusts) and/or rock dust of similar granulation as filling material to the patented sealing agent in the form of a clay and cement solution, with a simultaneous modification of the solution formula, produces a very efficient sealing agent for the construction of waterproof barriers by filling formerly excavated hollows in the ground with the sealing agent solution.